emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6969 (11th September 2014)
"With Marlon and Laurel in turmoil on their wedding day, Doug tells Nicola what he overheard in the pub toilets, but she urges him to avoid spoiling the occasion; and Charity fears what Declan will do if he learns the truth." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot It's the day of the wedding and Laurel is nervous. Charity plays a voicemail Declan left her to Chas, explaining that unless Debbie convinces him it was her abortion, she is dead. Ali is gutted to hear that Dan has told Kerry the truth and worries Ruby will find out. Kerry tells Sam that Tracy was splashing cash at the hen party last night. Charity tries to explain to Debbie her reasons for lying to Declan but the two argue and Debbie walks out. Sam is angry when he finds out that Samson gave is iPad to a girl at school in order to get her to go out with him, influenced by Sam buying things for Tracy. Doug tells Nicola what he overheard, but Nicola urges him to keep quiet. Shortly afterwards however, Laurel begins to cry as she confesses to Doug she's not sure she can go through with the wedding. Dan tries to apologise to Kerry and she softens slightly towards him. Realising him and Tracy have reached the end of the line, Sam tries to break up with her. Paddy, Rhona and Nicola realise the wedding may not be going ahead when Marlon disappears and Doug arrives to break the news that Laurel isn't coming. Tracy tries to persuade Sam to change his mind but Samson steps in and tells her to "jog on". Laurel finds Marlon in the cemetery, kneeling by Donna's grave. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Private hallway and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dale Head - Front garden *Mill Cottage - Living room, dining room and stairs *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Garden *Cemetery *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, kitchen and stairs, front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and stairs Notes *Last appearance of Amy Walsh as Tracy Shankley until 15th January 2015. *Jason Merrells is uncredited for his voice-over appearance as Declan Macey on Charity Macey's mobile phone message. Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,400,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 31.2% share. A further 156,000 watched the catchup broadcast on +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a 0.8% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes